


tumbrl prompts

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: 1937, Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Romance, Circus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I think that's about it?, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, belle in the power position, circus performer, confect, job offer, lion tamer, rumbelle prompts, tightrope performer, tightrope walker, tumbrl prompts, wobbie gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: many..many, moons ago I was prompted,mrgoldsdearie Prompted.Gold is a tightrope walker who had a fall that ended his career. He takes Belle under his wing and teaches her his secrets.beastlycheese Prompted.Gold doesn't want to take promotion because his boss will become Belle French and he wants to ask her out.





	1. the flying French's

**Author's Note:**

> like a million years ago, I got theses wonderful prompts! but, for the longest time I didn't know what to do with them! then finally, all the pieces came together. sorry it took like forever tho. thank you guys for sending me theses wonderful prompts.i know that mrgoldsdearie is no longer in the fandom but better late then never right, xoxox

the flying Frenches,

they were called the flying Frenches,  
they were a family of trapeze artists moe French and his magnificent wife Colette along with their three lovely daughters.they were the most accomplished high flying artists  
and they were the top attraction of enchanted circus.people came from all over the country side to see  
the French family perform their  
death defying highwire act.

 

little belle French sat in between  
mr gold's legs as held her in his arms.telling her the great tails of the extraordinary flying Frenches while they rode on the train car with the caged circus animals following the enchanted circus caravan.little belle French stared out the opened train car at the country side while  
mr gold continued to tell her stories about the family she couldn't remember. the family she would never know.

 

~1937~

mr gold stood watching with abated breath as belle French walked the tightrope high above him for the first time.

He never wanted her to follow in their footsteps or his but.she had been so determined and he never could deny her anything.

soon after the tragic incident  
she lost her father as well.  
the circumstances of his death  
matter not. what moe French had died of was a broken heart.his death left his only remaining child fatherless.

with her father's untimely passing the enchanted circus became the only family she would ever know. they all rised the little orphaned girl.  
she grew up with circus freaks and trickster the damaged and broken souls were her adopted parents.  
her guardians.she grew up among the dusty landscape of a depressed country. traveling in run down train cars as the circus moved from one town to the next.once they settled in the next small town belle would disappears for hours.he was usually the one sent to fetch her.  
it wasn't a difficult task as belle was typically found anywhere there were books.either in the town library if they had one or an local book store. tuck away in a corner he'd find the little dear huddled against the bookracks there she sat lost in the pages of a book.she was always reading their little girl.  
she was smart too smart for this life.

he never wanted this life for her  
she was better then all this.better then the enchanted circus,

 

when she turned 19teen she made the decision that she wanted to be a tightrope performer just like her parents.just like him,she pleaded for him to take her under his wing and teach her all his tricks at first he flat out told her no,he couldn't be responsible if something happened to her.it broke his heart the thought of her losing her footing.the fall,  
he wouldn't allow it but she stubbornly rised her chin defying him. he broke under the piercing determined stare of those fierce blue eyes.he could deny her nothing. 

 

he watched powerless below as his brave girl followed in her family's foot steps.his heart stopped beating then was in his throat as she took her first steps on the tightrope gracefully walking that fine line of balance and gravity. knowing  
that the safety net was below her provided little relief,

If he lost her he would lose his mind it would truly be the end of him.

how had this once paternal connection turned into something so wrong and perverted when had she become his world? it wasn't so long ago that she was just a girl.  
a precocious inquisitive little girl. when she was younger she was afraid of lightning storms.whenever stormed in the middle of the night he'd often wake to find her asleep beside him in his bunk.  
she said he made her feel safe.and despite his better judgment he let her stay in his bed.until she turned 16teen and he awoke one morning with an awkward situation..  
belle was sleeping peacefully with her warm body pressed up against his.as he held her tightly against him he involuntarily shivered with longing. refraining from his debase urges he pulled away from her and from then on he slept on the floor.

it was those blue eyes that had beguile him.they shined so brightly they were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen.the lost little girl who had wormed her way into his bruised and battered heart had grown up into this fierce.beautiful woman before his very eyes.

he loved her,and as impossible as it was she loved him too.he knew it.  
her eyes hid nothing from him but  
he wouldn't dare tarnish what they were to each other.he couldn't allow her to love him.he wouldn't dare presume to touch her, belle deserved better then anything he could ever give her.  
belle was so much better then this life and he was this dusty coarse life. he was tied to it by fate and circumstances he would die an old lame.spineless circus laborer. 

 

the truly ironic thing about his life was that he hadn't been injuried while performing his craft.no his tail was much different then that of  
the flying French's.

it was during their down time.  
when they were in between shows  
in those quite still moments he would spend his time with the circus animals.helping to care for them it was then when tragedy struck and he lost everything. one day while  
he was assisting the trainers with bathing the elephants a stupid careless mistake had caused a ruckus and spooked the elephants taking him completely by surprise. his foot was crushed by the large animal resulting in him becoming a cripple.ending his career as a tightrope walker he lost everything in that one moment.

that rush of excitement he had felt when he was high above on that rope with the crowd below him.it was the only time in his pitiful life that he had ever felt alive.felt free.  
he wasn't afraid of anything up  
there and then..it was all gone.

 

he stayed with the circus after the incident it was the only life he had ever known.his only kinship.  
he labored for years as a maintenance man untill he found a new trade.all those years spent careing for the more exotic animals he had acquired a new talent. cultivated a new trade the lion tamer. 

he knew how to handle them.  
knew how to maintain eye contact and make them obey him.by the time Colette had given birth to her last child mr gold had become the enchanted circus's master lion tamer. 

on the night of her first performance he left a single red rose on her dressing table.he should have given it to her in person and wished her good luck but he was to afraid to look into those blue eyes one last time.fearing what he might find in those blue depths.

it was opening night and a large crowd had gathered.it would be a successful show for the circus their little belle was billed as the enchanted circus newest attraction. the fantastic belle French and her death defying high wire act,

the only thing that kept his sanity that night was his own performance. he had to remain focus on the lion. maintain control over the beast at all times.he worried that it would sense his anxiousness that he would stumble.

that she would stumble and fall.

and then before he could gather himself and breathe she was suddenly high above him about  
to walk across the tightrope.  
he watched from below her name a prayer on his lips.the crowd applauded and whistled as  
belle bravely smiled and waved her elaborate costume sparkling in the bright lights.she looked just like her mother.in her hair he could clearly see the red rose he given her for luck and he smiled despite all his anxiety. she was beautiful,she was born for this.this, it was in her blood.that scared little girl was gone she was fearless.

he held his breath as she gracefully stepped onto the thin rope.


	2. the job offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how I was going to do this prompt. then late one night that old 80's movie mannequin was on tv and..I had this idea.

working at windham French department store for the past  
25-years had been a fairly quiet affair. every morning for the past  
20-years Robert B gold  
woke at 6:45 am sharp.showered and dressed in his usual 3-pice black pinstripe suit.after having a simple breakfast of grapefruit and black coffee he entered windham French department store at his usual time of 8:15am.every morning for the past 20-years he's walked on  
the main sales floor he's never been a day late.he truly loved this part of his day.loved being here so early in the morning when it was quiet. just before opening he would walk the sales floor and just enjoy the peace and stillness then take his place behind the counter in the men's hats and scarves and gloves department. every morning for the past 20-years that had been Robert gold's life until..

she came into his world.

belle French moe French's only daughter came to windham French taking over the sales division.

that first morning she walked in windham French department store wearing unbelievable high heels. walking with such grace little belle French had grown up and was now over seeing many aspects of her father's company.

since that first day he had been smitten,

every morning at 8:30am she'd waltz into windham French with her note pad a book and Starbucks.  
her radiant smile brightening his day. miss belle French was the kindest sweetest soul he had ever met and yet he often found himself daydreaming about her.

 

from the moment she stepped through the doors belle French spent most of her day busy modernize and revitalizing the whole department store.putting it on trend with their competitors.

she spent most of her time remodeling the men's department. making notes on her notepad and making constant little suggestions that at first irritated and irk him to no end.as she continued to prattled on as he was set in his old fashion ways the only thing that kept his snide tongue in check was that radiant smile.she always had the most loveliest little smile after she'd come up with some clever idea.her self-satisfied expression smoothing his ruffled feathers. 

on Monday afternoons when the store was the most slowest she'd bring him apple pie from the diner across the street.they'd stand around eating and chatting.shearing with him her ideas for the store.  
he hung onto every word she said.  
in those moments if she told him that she planned to sacrifice a litter of baby kittens to the gods as tribute he would have smiled and nodded his head in approval.

then one quiet Tuesday afternoon she made her proposal and ruined everything. 

it really was a generous offer. assistant buyer.he never imagined in his wildest dreams that he'd be offered such a position.but, sadly he could never accept.his new job would put him in daily close proximity to the woman who had stolen his heart.

 

how could he accept the job offer the new position would put him directly under her,she would be his boss how could he work under her when he would much rather be under her!

this silly infatuation was getting out of hand.he was old enough to be her father, he needed to get himself in check this kind job offer was the best thing for him really.he couldn't work the sales floor for the rest of his life.only this new job would put him in direct contact with the object of his unrequited affection.

no,staying where he was was best for him and his circumstances.  
he wasn't cut out to be an higher up.  
he was just a lowly sales man. 

he was an old fool acting like some lovesick boy with his head in clouds!

if he ever did muster the courage to ask miss French out she would only agree out of pity.she was to kind hearted to be cruel.she could never truely care for him an old fool like him.it was for the best if he stayed where he is.where he belongs on the sales floor.

perhaps if he wrote down a list?  
yes a list of pros and cons,

removing a blank sales receipt from the register he begin.

pros and cons of accepting the lovely miss French kind new job offer. 

pro 1- advancement and benefits to follow,  
con, change of routine and leaving my department in the hands of imbeciles..

pro 2 - having his own office his own space.a job title,  
con, no longer being able to deal with regular loyal customers.

actually, scratch that.

pro 2 - not having to deal with his fellow imbecile coworkers any longer or idiotic regular customers,  
con, ....

pro 3 - working closely with miss belle French.  
con, working closely with miss belle French,

pro 4 - being able to select what merchandise is to be sold in the stores.  
con, the pressure and expectations of the new position.

pro 5 - possible lunch dates with miss belle French.  
con, awkward lunch dates with miss belle French and moe French,

pro 6 - the way belle's beautiful blue eyes sparkle when she giggles.

pro 7 - belle's adorable little smile.

pro 8 - belle's...

he stopped mid sentence staring at what he'd written on his list.

he was behaving childishly.he would be a fool not to take the job offer it was ridiculous entertaining these romanic notions about the boss's daughter.

about the sweet and lovely miss belle French.

wading up the paper he thew it in the trash can.his decision made,


End file.
